La Plume à Papote n'est pas un bon investissement
by Princesse Guilty
Summary: Lily Evans a décidé d'investir dans une Plume à Papote pour améliorer sa prise de note. Cependant, elle ignore les dangers de cette nouvelle plume et les possibles conséquences désastreuses. Heureusement, l'ange gardien Remus est là.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un One-Shot sur mon couple préféré, James/Lily dont le nom complet est _La Plume à Papote n'est pas un très bon investissement_ (ffnet ne m'a pas laissé assez de place pour mettre mon "très" dans le titre pfff). J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Disclaimer** : L'unviers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire est de moi et je ne touche pas d'argent en échange.

**Dédicace** : à Clelal, qui a attendu cette fameuse PAP depuis si longtemps. J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review à la fin.

* * *

**La Plume à Papote n'est pas un très bon investissement**

Lily Evans accéléra le pas. Le cours de métamorphose n'allait pas tarder à commencer et elle détestait arriver en retard. Elle avait dû absolument passer à la bibliothèque après le petit déjeuner afin de vérifier une dernière fois son devoir sur la métamorphose humaine avant de le rendre.

Elle tourna à droite à l'intersection et arriva devant la salle de classe où tous les élèves de septième année qui avaient décidé de poursuivre les cours de métamorphose attendaient patiemment le professeur McGonagall. Bien, elle était pile à l'heure. La directrice des Gryffondor sortit de la salle et les fit entrer.

Lily se précipita à sa place au premier rang et sortit ses affaires qu'elle rangea méticuleusement sur son pupitre avant de s'asseoir. Elle prit une feuille de parchemin et la posa devant elle puis attrapa sa nouvelle plume qu'elle avait acheté pendant les vacances. C'était une Plume à Papote. L'idée lui était venue alors qu'elle se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse. En sortant de chez l'apothicaire où elle avait renouvelé son stock d'ingrédients, elle était passée devant la papeterie. Dans la vitrine était exposée une toute nouvelle plume qui prenait des notes toute seule. Lily l'avait tout de suite achetée. Elle allait enfin pouvoir prendre deux fois plus de notes et donc avoir des cours beaucoup plus complets. Bien entendu, elle en avait déjà parlé avec le professeur McGonagall qui n'avait opposé aucune résistance étant donné que « l'utilisation d'une Plume à Papote par une excellente élève telle que vous, Miss Evans, témoigne d'une volonté de travailler et non pas de se tourner les pouces pendant mes cours ». Il était évident que si James Potter ou un de ses camarades avait formulé cette demande, elle aurait été directement rejetée sans avoir été considérée un seul instant.

Lily sourit avant de sucer le bout de sa plume. Elle la plaça ensuite perpendiculairement à son parchemin et commença à se concentrer sur le cours de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall ramassa les devoirs avant de continuer son cours théorique sur la métamorphose humaine.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure pendant lesquelles la Plume à Papote grattait furieusement sur le parchemin, Lily retint un soupir. Elle savait_ déjà _tout ce que le professeur expliquait. Elle avait lu beaucoup de livres sur la métamorphose, notamment pendant les vacances de Noël et avait hâte de passer à la pratique. Elle pourrait peut-être... Non, ce n'était pas sérieux ! Et pourtant... Elle jeta un œil à sa plume qui ne cessait de s'affairer. Cette dernière s'occupait de tout son cours. Lily permit alors à ses pensées de dériver à leur guise.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. A sa gauche, elle fut surprise de voir James Potter assis au premier rang. Que faisait-il là ? D'habitude, il était au fond de la classe avec ses trois compères. Elle l'examina plus attentivement. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vide. Ses cheveux étaient comme toujours en bataille, bien que depuis quelques mois, il avait cessé d'y passer la main afin de donner l'impression de descendre d'un balais. Cette manie avait le don d'énerver Lily, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, cela lui donnait un air sexy. Oui, elle venait bel et bien de penser que James Potter était sexy. Après tout, il fallait bien rendre à César ce qui appartenait à César, n'est-ce pas ? Et puisque l'on se trouvait au chapitre des révélations, Lily devait admettre un fait qu'elle niait depuis plusieurs mois : elle était obnubilée par James Potter. Cette histoire de prise de notes n'était qu'à moitié vraie : la raison principal de l'achat de cette Plume à Papote était de pouvoir rêvasser tranquillement sans pour autant que sa réussite scolaire en pâtisse. Son manque de concentration totale ces derniers mois était flagrant et elle espérait rattraper son retard grâce à cette plume magique.

Oui, Lily Evans se dévergondait. Et alors ? Elle n'était qu'une élève normale qui avait besoin de temps en temps de souffler un peu.

En observant James Potter à la dérobée par exemple.

« Miss Evans ! »

La voix du professeur McGonagall claqua comme un fouet, faisant sursauter Lily. Elle rougit légèrement et fit un sourire d'excuse à son professeur avant de répondre d'une toute petite voix :

« Oui, professeur ? »

La directrice de sa maison posa un regard sévère sur la jeune fille avant de lui demander de citer l'une des conditions requises pour qu'une métamorphose humaine soit parfaitement réussie. Lily s'empressa de donner la réponse la plus complète possible, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, le professeur de métamorphose acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner à son cours.

Lily retint un nouveau soupir. Cela n'allait pas du tout. McGonagall l'avait surprise à rêvasser pendant ses cours. C'était inadmissible. Jamais Lily n'avait eu aucune remarque : pas de bavardages, pas d'assoupissements et encore moins de désintéressement total du cours pour lorgner sur James Potter – _surtout_ sur James Potter.

Elle entreprit de se concentrer de nouveau sur le cours. Malheureusement, malgré toute la volonté qu'elle y mettait, elle décrocha au bout de cinq minutes. Et sans qu'elle ne put rien y faire, ses yeux se reposèrent tout naturellement sur James Potter.

Il semblait s'ennuyer profondément, des cernes sous les yeux. Merlin ! Comment faisait-il pour être aussi beau tout en gardant une certaine désinvolture et malgré l'immense fatigue qui le submergeait ? Elle perçut un léger agacement qu'elle put lire notamment grâce à la petite ride qui était apparue sur son front ainsi qu'aux tapotements incessants de ses doigts sur le parchemin. Lily eut l'impression de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, de le connaître par cœur depuis ces nombreuses semaines d'observations furtives. Elle savait par exemple que cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, ses jambes commençaient à trembler de hâte d'en finir en plus vite. Il y avait aussi ce petit rictus méprisant qui flottait sur ses lèvres pendant les cours de potions. Et puis il y avait aussi bien sûr, ce grand sourire enfantin qui faisait craquer toutes les filles – et elle plus encore – lorsque son meilleur ami Sirius Black se penchait pour lui murmurer une quelconque blague à l'oreille. Lily connaissait absolument tous ses tics. Merlin savait combien elle aurait voulu s'en passer. Malheureusement, il ne l'avait pas entendu et tous les soirs, avant de se coucher, un flot d'images défilaient dans sa tête, sans qu'elle puisse stopper cette inondation intempestive.

Elle soupira. Pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à fixer un point visible de lui seul ? Il ne prenait aucune note et ne prêtait aucune attention au professeur McGonagall. Il était ailleurs, tout simplement. Mais où ? Elle aimerait tellement le savoir, le rejoindre là-bas, lui parler, se rapprocher de lui...

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie stridente. Elle commença à ranger ses affaires tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les devoirs que leur donnait le professeur de métamorphose. Elle sortit rapidement de la classe et chercha James du regard. Il avait rejoint Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Remus Lupin manquait à l'appel. Elle se rappela soudain que la pleine lune avait eu lieu hier. Elle espérait que tout s'était bien passé pour lui...

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait arriver en retard en cours d'enchantements. Son sac sur le dos, elle se mit à courir. Le respect du règlement, ce sera pour une autre fois !

* * *

Le soleil couchant colorait les murs blancs de l'infirmerie d'un magnifique dégradé allant d'un orange pâle à un rose rouge. Quelques ombres de branches d'arbres frémissantes s'estompaient peu à peu du tableau au fur et à mesure que le jour déclinait. Le crépuscule était le moment de la journée qu'il redoutait le plus, plus encore que la nuit. Il signifiait la fin d'une journée, parfois mémorable, parfois insoutenable, mais aussi le début d'une nuit. La nuit en elle-même ne le dérangeait pas, du moins la plupart du temps. Sauf les nuits comme celle d'hier. C'étaient des jours comme hier où il guettait anxieusement le crépuscule, lui rappelant que le destin frappe toujours à point, tel une épée de Damoclès.

Heureusement, l'aube finissait toujours par arriver, même après une longue et douloureuse nuit. Le soleil se montrait timidement, rouge comme le sang, symbole de la fin d'une épreuve, apportant soulagement malgré la souffrance.

Il fut sortit de ses sinistres pensées par les bruits de pas de l'infirmière. Ses talons claquaient sur les dalles de l'infirmerie, résonnant dans toute la salle. Madame Pomfresh tira le rideau qui le protégeait de la vue d'éventuels curieux.

« Alors, comment allez-vous, Mr Lupin ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Madame Pomfresh était toujours agréable avec Remus, surtout aux alentours de la pleine lune. James avait toujours l'habitude de ronchonner. « Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit aussi sympa avec toi, Lunard ? A chaque fois que je viens ici, elle me fusille de son regard noir alors qu'elle est tout sucre tout miel quand tu es dans les parages ! » s'insurgeait-il chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie.

« Beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai bu votre potion anti-douleurs, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il serait possible...

- Allez-y donc, Mr Lupin ! De toute façon, je sais bien que je n'arriverais pas à vous convaincre de rester. Mais si jamais il vous arrive quelque chose, ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'occuper de vous ! ajouta-t-elle, toujours souriante avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Vous avez de la chance, il vous reste encore une heure avant le dîner. N'oubliez pas de boire votre potion après le repas, avant de dormir et demain matin !

- Merci beaucoup, Madame Pomfresh. Passez une bonne soirée ! » répondit Remus alors que l'infirmière retournait dans son bureau en marmonnant.

Remus sortit rapidement de son lit et s'empressa de s'habiller, ignorant les légères douleurs qu'il éprouvait. Les effets de la potion s'estompaient petit à petit, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il était pressé de revoir ses amis et il devait aussi rattraper ses cours de la journée. Cette dernière perspective l'enchantait un peu moins.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, heureux d'être enfin tranquille. Du moins, jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune. Il soupira puis secoua la tête. Il venait à peine de sortir, ce n'était pas le moment d'anticiper. Il y avait plus urgent. Rejoindre ses amis par exemple.

Il accéléra le pas et arriva dix minutes plus tard à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle était remplie d'élèves : certains jouaient aux échecs, d'autres discutaient devant la cheminée et quelques rares couples se murmuraient des mots doux assis dans les coins intimes de la pièce. Aucun signe de James, Sirius ou Peter au milieu de ce tas d'élèves qui se détendaient. Le regard de Remus fut pourtant attiré par la seule personne qui était absorbée dans son travail. Ou plutôt qui essayait. Il ne put retenir un sourire.

« Alors on est la seule à travailler ici, Miss Evans ? »

Lily sursauta et se tourna vers Remus avec un sourire :

« Remus ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça c'est bien passé ? » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Il acquiesça tout en lui rendant son sourire. Elle soupira de soulagement et Remus s'installa en face d'elle.

« Tu n'aurais pas aperçu les crétins qui me servent d'amis par hasard ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Oh, tu veux parler des trois imbéciles qui ont parlé de faire une bataille de boules de neige ? Non, ils sont portés disparus depuis... (elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre) très exactement trente-neuf minutes et quarante-cinq, non quarante-six secondes. Tu crois qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle, faussement inquiète.

- On devrait prévenir McGonagall à ton avis ?

- Mais non ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ont dû lancer une boule de neige sur un centaure furieux. Rien de très grave. Ils vont peut-être mourir, mais ils ont de la chance, ils auraient pu tomber sur pire : la terreur du château...

- Oh ! Un première année en pleurs parce qu'il s'est perdu ? » demanda Remus, nonchalamment.

Lily hocha la tête d'un air sérieux avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivie par Remus. Ce dernier était content de retrouver son amie après ces jours passés à l'infirmerie et cette nuit de pleine lune.

Son rire se calma lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les divers parchemins éparpillés sur la table où Lily s'était installée pour travailler.

« Tu ne travailles pas à la bibliothèque ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, quelqu'un a eu la fabuleuse idée de jeter une bombabouse dans le rayon métamorphose, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mrs Pince est furieuse et Rusard nettoie les dégâts tout en maudissant les élèves. L'ambiance n'est pas vraiment propice au travail. Pas plus qu'ici, tu me diras, mais je préfère ça au regard insistant de Mrs Pince. Au fait, voici tes cours, ajouta-t-elle en montrant une pile de parchemins que Remus n'avait pas remarqué.

- Je ferais mieux de m'y mettre tout de suite, soupira-t-il.

- Je peux t'aider si tu... »

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit du portrait qui s'ouvrait. Trois jeunes hommes entrèrent, leurs capes et leurs cheveux recouverts de flocons de neige, les joues rosies par le vent d'hiver, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des yeux pétillants de malice, comme ceux des enfants. Ils étaient plongés dans une conversation apparemment passionnante. L'un d'eux mimait une expression terrifiée tandis que le plus grand s'esclaffait et que le troisième rougissait. Ce dernier reçut une claque amicale dans le dos et faillit tomber la tête la première, faisant redoubler le rire de ses camarades. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour ajouter un commentaire avant de sombrer de nouveau dans leur fou rire.

« Franchement, tu aurais dû voir ta tête, Peter ! A mourir de rire ! »

Le visage du dénommé Peter prit une teinte encore plus cramoisie. Il chercha de l'aide ; ses yeux suppliant se posèrent sur Remus et s'éclairèrent de joie – de le revoir ou d'échapper aux moqueries de ses amis, il ne saurait le dire.

« Hé les gars ! Remus est revenu ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux autres garçons s'arrêtèrent de rire et se ruèrent vers Remus. Ce dernier était heureux de les revoir. Même s'ils avaient passé la nuit dernière ensemble, il préférait tout de même les revoir sous sa forme humaine. Il soupçonnait cependant ses amis d'avoir un petit faible pour les nuits de pleine lune où l'adrénaline mêlée à la peur et au danger semblait leur procurer une étrange sensation.

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de sourire et de se lever pour donner une accolade à ses amis.

« Alors comme ça vous faites une bataille de boules de neige sans moi ? demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.

- On ne pensait pas que tu sortirais aussi tôt, répondit James avec un air désolé qui laissa rapidement place à un nouveau sourire. En tout cas, tu as raté quelque chose. Sirius a eu la bonne idée de... »

Il fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge provenant de la droite de Remus. Lily s'était levée et semblait chercher un prétexte pour s'éclipser. James venait apparemment de remarquer sa présence et ses joues rosirent très légèrement.

« Oh, salut Li... Evans, murmura-t-il après un instant d'hésitation.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs Remus, tu sais où me trouver, déclara la jeune femme tout en rangeant ses affaires avant de monter dans son dortoir.

- Tu crois qu'elle me déteste encore ? s'enquit James une fois Lily partie.

- Il faut le croire, vu la façon dont elle t'a ignoré », remarqua Sirius.

James soupira avant de s'asseoir à l'endroit exact où se trouvait sa bien-aimée quelques instants plus tôt. Cet amour que James portait à Lily depuis tant d'années était toujours présent et Remus s'en étonnait chaque jour. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était le changement qui s'était opéré chez son ami. En effet, James avait cessé de harceler Lily en la pressant avec insistance de devenir sa petite amie. Cette année, il n'avait pas une fois évoqué la possibilité d'une quelconque relation. Bien au contraire, il se montrait respectueux en la saluant tous les jours, en prenant de ses nouvelles mais sans jamais aller plus loin, se gardant bien de franchir les limites imposées auparavant par Lily. Il avait renoncé à essayer toutes les tactiques imaginable pour la séduire, y compris cette manie de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Mais tous ces efforts n'étaient pas récompensés. La rousse ne répondait que distraitement à ses questions conventionnelles et dernièrement, elle s'appliquait à l'ignorer purement et simplement, ce qui avait le don de décourager le pauvre James. Remus ne savait plus que faire pour réconforter son ami, d'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet avec Lily, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de dévier la conversation. Ce comportement semblait étrange de sa part. Auparavant, Lily en aurait profité pour établir une liste non exhaustive de tous les défauts de Cornedrue. Ce changement titillait la curiosité du lycanthrope. Malheureusement, aucune piste ne s'offrait à lui. Il retint un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, Il était l'heure de dîner.

« Je meurs de faim. Et si on allait manger ? » proposa-t-il à ses amis.

A l'unanimité, ils se levèrent et prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. Une fois à table, chacun se servit et James se mit en tête de divertir l'assemblée en racontant à leur ami la frayeur qu'eut Peter un peu plus tôt, lors de leur bataille de boules de neige, ce qui provoqua des éclats de rire incontrôlables chez Remus. Ce dernier était vraiment heureux de retrouver ses amis. Certes, il n'avait passé qu'une seule journée sans eux, mais cette unique journée de solitude forcée tous les mois lui pesait énormément.

Le dîner se poursuivit sans répit pour le préfet qui passa le temps du repas à se tenir les côtes. Les quatre Maraudeurs retournèrent ensuite en traînant les pieds dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor où les attendait la partie la moins excitante de la soirée : les devoirs. Malheureusement pour eux, la Grosse Dame était à son poste et ils n'eurent donc pas d'excuse pour repousser leur retour à la réalité de la vie scolaire.

A peine entrés, les trois compères de Remus s'affalèrent sur les meilleurs canapés qui se situaient près du feu. L'âme d'élève studieux du jeune homme l'empêcha de céder à la tentation de rejoindre ses amis. Il se dirigea en soupirant vers la table où se trouvaient les notes de cours de Lily : métamorphose, enchantements, potions et défense contre les forces du mal. Par quoi allait-il commencer ? Son cœur lui dictait de commencer par sa matière préférée, la défense contre les forces du mal, tandis que sa raison lui recommandait de garder le meilleur pour la fin. Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque James vint le rejoindre.

« Sirius et Peter se sont lancés dans une partie de baveboules, alors je suis venu te tenir compagnie, » déclara-t-il en voyant l'air interrogateur de son ami.

Remus hocha la tête et se décida pour la métamorphose. James, quant à lui, attrapa une feuille de parchemin et une plume qui traînaient sur la table et se mit à gribouiller.

La métamorphose humaine. Voici un sujet des plus intéressant et que Remus maîtrisait en quelque sorte sur le bout des doigts. Il soupira, prit un parchemin et une plume, ouvrit une bouteille d'encre, trempa sa plume dedans et commença à recopier les notes de Lily. Au bout de cinq minutes, il posa sa plume, ahuri. Il se frotta les yeux puis examina de plus près le document. Impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être les notes de Lily. Lily Evans n'aurait jamais écrit une chose pareille. Il la connaissait trop bien et ce qu'il était en train de lire ne correspondait en aucun cas à la jeune femme. Il poursuivit sa lecture, sans pourvoir y croire. Pris d'un doute, il vérifia les cours d'enchantements, de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal. Tous comportaient la même particularité absolument impensable de la part de la préfète-en-chef.

Remus reposa les notes de Lily et mit la tête entre les mains. Il se mit à réfléchir soigneusement à tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y consacrer tut le temps souhaité puisque James, ayant remarqué son absence de travail, lui demanda s'il allait bien.

« Oui... oui... je crois bien... hum, dis-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter tes notes de cours, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec celles de Lily ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose. Alors ? »

James marqua une hésitation qui répondit largement à la question de Remus. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit. Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour : Sirius jouait à moitié endormi avec un Peter qui ballait à répétition. Parfait.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Écoute, je suis fatigué et je pense que je vais aller dormir. Je te conseille de recopier le cours de Lily, il est très instructif. Je dois lui rendre demain, alors rends-moi service pour que je puisse ensuite recopier sur toi. S'il-te-plaît, James. » insista-t-il.

Bon gré, mal gré, le brun accepta. Remus le remercia en ravalant un sourire. Il alla ensuite proposer à ses deux autres amis de monter se coucher, ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à James, un étrange sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Avant de s'endormir, une dernière question le tarauda : comment allait-il rattraper ses cours maintenant ?

* * *

_La métamorphose humaine_

_ La métamorphose humaine consiste à changer une partie ou tout le corps d'un humain. Il existe deux grands types de métamorphoses humaines ayant chacune leurs particularités : d'un humain à un objet et d'un humain à un être vivant._

James soupira. Il adorait la métamorphose, mais uniquement lorsqu'il s'agissait de la pratique. La théorie, il s'en fichait, elle n'était pas intéressante à ses yeux. C'était le changement en lui-même, le résultat, la satisfaction qu'il en tirait qui lui avait donné le goût de la matière. Son expérience en tant qu'animagus y avait aussi participé. Il se rappelait avec horreur les nombreuses heures passées à rechercher, à lire et à relire de nombreux livres poussiéreux qui insistaient tous sur la difficulté – et l'illégalité dans leur cas – de cette entreprise. Mais ce qui lui revenait en premier à l'esprit, c'était sa première transformation. Cette immense joie qui l'avait envahi dès cet instant. Il n'en avait jamais connue d'autre de toute sa vie. Ce sentiment indescriptible, si fort, ne rivalisait avec aucun autre. Aucun autre sauf un : l'amour qu'il portait à Lily Evans.

Lily Evans, nous y voilà ! Il tenait entre ses mains les notes de Lily Evans, les notes que Lily Evans avait prêté à _Remus,_ pas à James. Lily Evans de qui il était amoureux depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait cessé de compter. Lily Evans qui n'avait plus aucun sentiment à son égard. Plus de haine. Seulement de la pure politesse. Plus rien. James se demandait parfois s'il ne préférait pas retrouver l'époque où Lily Evans lui vouait une haine inconsidérée. Au moins, à cette époque-là, elle ne passait pas son temps à dévorer Sirius des yeux, allant jusqu'à négliger ses cours. James n'en revenait toujours pas : Lily Evans n'écoutait plus en cours. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour mater Sirius ! Sirius Black ! Son meilleur ami !

Il soupira de nouveau, essayant de se calmer. Cette pensée le rendait fou. James ne pouvait supporter que difficilement de voir Lily avec un autre que lui. Mais avec Sirius ? Il ne pourrait y survivre. Il savait que jamais, au grand jamais, Sirius ne lui ferait de mal – après tout, il était son frère et il lui avait promis maintes et maintes fois qu'il ne tenterait rien avec Lily. Cependant, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce petit pincement au cœur. Si Sirius tombait amoureux de Lily ? Il ne pourrait respecter sa promesse envers James sous peine de souffrir. Et James ne voulait pas non plus que son meilleur ami souffre. Cruel dilemme...

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Il ne savait que faire, sinon replonger dans les notes de Lily. Il ne put retenir un nouveau soupir. _La métamorphose humaine comporte plusieurs dangers qui peuvent apparaître suite au non respect des consignes de sécurité._ James se retint de lancer le parchemin à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce cours était d'une redondance ! Il décida de parcourir rapidement les notes, ne s'arrêtant que pour lire ce qui avait un tant soit peu d'intérêt à ses yeux : c'est-à-dire rien. Il allait abandonner lorsque son regard se posa sur son _nom_. James se frotta les yeux, croyant à un tour que lui jouait son esprit fatigué, puis lut à nouveau le parchemin. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé : son nom était écrit en toute lettre en plein milieu d'un cours de métamorphose. C'était étrange ; McGonagall ne lui avait pourtant fait aucune remarque aujourd'hui – fait extrêmement exceptionnel. Piqué par sa curiosité, James reprit sa lecture.

_J'en ai marre ! Je sais déjà tout ce que dit cette vieille chouette de McGonagall ! Elle ne pourrait pas nous apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant pour une fois ? Ou alors nous faire directement passer à la pratique ! Au moins, s'il y a des accidents, ça mettra un peu de piment à ses cours. Et puis zut ! Je laisse tomber ! Regardons plutôt autour de nous s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'intéressant à faire. Tiens ! James Potter est assis au premier rang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? Il est __toujours avec ses trois copains au fond de la classe d'habitude. Ce qu'il est sexy avec ses cheveux en bataille. Oui ! Sexy et même plus ! Indescriptible ! Aucun adjectif n'existe pour dire à quelque point il est... wahou ! Ça fait des mois que je le mate en classe mais je ne m'en lasse pas ! Bah quoi ? Si on a même plus le droit de se faire plaisir... Rah ! V'là l'autre vieille qui me dérange en pleine séance de... Oui, professeur ? La métamorphose humaine ? Si vous saviez où vous pouvez vous la mettre ! Bref, où en étais-je ? James Potter ! Le beau mec en puissance ! Je n'y peux rien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Tout le temps ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Lorgner sur James Potter pendant les cours ! Enfin, c'était plutôt ne pas l'avoir fait avant qui n'était pas normal. Par contre, lui, il a l'air crevé. Et pourtant, il reste superbement sexy, même quand il est sur les nerfs. J'adore toutes les petites manies qu'il a. Mais ce que je préfère, c'est son sourire ! Il est trop craquant ! Allez, un petit dessin pour la route !_

Un dessin représentant James assis en cours de métamorphose s'étendait sur une bonne partie du parchemin. James fut étonné des détails et de la précision des traits. Ce portrait était incroyablement ressemblant, que ce soit son regard perdu ou ses doigts qui tapotaient sur la table. La posture elle-même correspondait exactement à celle qu'il avait quelques heures plus tôt. On pourrait croire à une photo, mis à part que le dessin ne bougeait pas et qu'il n'était pas en couleur. Une phrase était écrite juste au-dessous : _Le gars le plus sexy que je connaisse, James Potter_. Un petit cœur était griffonné à côté. James ne se doutait pas une seconde que Lily ait pu avoir un don aussi exceptionnel pour le dessin. Une fois remis de son étonnement – ou du moins à moitié – il reprit sa lecture.

_ Rahlala ! Pourquoi il ne me regarde pas, hein ? REGARDE-MOI S'IL TE PLAIT ! Tu ne fais rien alors pourquoi tu ne me regarderais pas, moi Lily Evans qui suis follement amoureuse de toi ? Si tu savais ce que je donnerai pour lire dans tes pensées, pour être avec toi, pour t'embrasser passionnément, pour... Zut ! ça sonne ! Mais non ! T'en vas pas ! Je suis trop déçue. Maintenant faut que j'aille au cours de l'autre nain. La vie n'est vraiment pas juste !_

James dut relire plusieurs fois le parchemin avant que les mots prennent enfin sens à ses yeux. La première réaction qu'il eût fut de nier ce qui était pourtant écrit noir sur blanc. Lily Evans n'aurait jamais écrit une chose pareille ! C'était impossible ! Outre le fait qu'elle admettait ouvertement son amour pour lui, elle venait tout de même d'insulter le professeur McGonagall ! Lily Evans ? Traiter McGonagall de « vieille chouette » ? Impossible !

Pourtant, les faits étaient là, devant lui et c'était bel et bien l'écriture de Lily, il n'y avait aucun doute. James connaissait l'écriture de Lily et la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Cependant, il était difficile pour lui d'admettre l'évidence. Cela devait être une blague. Après toutes ces années de harcèlement, Lily avait décidé de se venger en lui faisant croire l'improbable. Remus devait être dans le coup lui aussi, sinon, il n'aurait pas insisté pour lui passer les notes de Lily. En y réfléchissant, Remus ne lui aurait jamais fait une farce aussi cruelle – oui, parce que James jugeait cruel de lui faire croire que la femme qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années était elle aussi folle amoureuse de lui. De plus, Remus avait réagit étrangement tout à l'heure en lisant les notes de Lily.

D'autres hypothèses plus farfelues les unes les autres traversèrent l'esprit de James mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était obligé de reconnaître l'inconcevable : les rêves semblaient devenir réalité. Lily Evans était amoureuse de James Potter. Alors, quand il pensait qu'elle s'intéressait à Sirius, il devait se tromper. Ce n'était pas Sirius qu'elle observait au détriment de ses cours, mais lui, James Potter. Ce n'était pas Sirius qu'elle dessinait en classe, mais lui, James Potter. Ce n'était pas Sirius qu'elle rêvait d'embrasser, mais lui, James Potter.

Une autre révélation s'imposa à lui : il avait eu toute une journée de cours en compagnie de Lily. Peut-être avait-elle continué à penser à lui après la métamorphose. Un besoin irrésistible de vérifier cette théorie s'empara de lui. D'un geste vif, il saisit les autres parchemins qui gisaient sur la table et les parcourus, impatient. Pour son plus grand plaisir, il constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Les cours de la journée avaient cédé leur place à une sorte de glorification de James Potter : « _J'ai __encore rêvé de James la nuit dernière_.» « _Il est vraiment sexy lorsqu'il se concentre pour jeter un sortilège_. » « _Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, qu'importe que l'on soit en cours ou que le professeur Slughorn fasse une attaque_. » Cela continuait ainsi sur plusieurs parchemins et il ne se priva pas pour tous les lire et même les relire à volonté.

Des heures s'écoulèrent avant que James ne puisse enfin poser les feuilles qu'il avait en main. Il ne pouvait plus tenir en place. Lily Evans était folle amoureuse de lui ! Il avait attendu tellement longtemps et sa patience avait fini par payer. Une joie incommensurable l'avait envahi. Il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose à présent : trouver Lily et lui avouer ses sentiments une fois encore. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas le traiter de tous les noms et lui briser le cœur. Un bref coup d'œil à la fenêtre le convainquit du contraire. S'il venait à réveiller Lily en pleine nuit, il pouvait dire adieu à la vie. Lily était une personne pour qui le sommeil était aussi sacré que les études. Mais James ne pouvait attendre le lendemain. Il se sentait le besoin de le crier sur tous les toits. Il voulait que le monde entier le sache. Il monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte en trombe, les précieux parchemins sous le bras.

Le dortoir était silencieux. La lune l'éclairait de sa pâle lumière, permettant à James de s'orienter sans se heurter aux divers objets qui jonchaient le sol. Il se faufila jusqu'au lit de Sirius. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement. Un filet de bave coulait le long de sa joue. Quelques marmonnements inaudibles s'échappaient de sa bouche. James avança la main pour le secouer puis se ravisa. Ils venaient tous les quatre de passer une nuit blanche épuisante, surtout pour Remus. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos et James ne voulait pas les en priver égoïstement. Il bailla puis se décida à aller dormir. Après tout, Lily Evans n'allait pas cesser de l'aimer en une nuit.

* * *

7h. Comme tous les matins, Lily Evans était prête pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Elle prit son sac avant d'aller rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient pour aller déjeuner.

Alors que le petit groupe sortait de la salle commune, une voix héla la rousse. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de James Potter. Elle sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Face à son regard insistant, elle murmura distraitement à ses amies qu'elle les reverrait plus tard dans la Grande Salle.

James s'approcha d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut Lily. »

Lily. C'était la première fois de l'année qu'il l'appelait par son son prénom. Elle sentit la rougeur de ses joues s'accentuer. Elle voulut répondre mais opta finalement pour un hochement de tête, de peur que sa voix ne tremble. James ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, au contraire, il parla à nouveau, sans se départir de son sourire :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Lily hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête qui provoqua un petit rire chez James. Lily le fusilla du regard. Pourquoi se moquait-il d'elle ? Le malotru sembla s'être rendu compte de sa maladresse et cessa immédiatement de rire. Mais subsistait tout de même un sourire lorsqu'il s'excusa. Bien, voilà qui était mieux.

Lily décida qu'il était temps qu'elle participe un peu plus activement à la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton frôlant l'agressivité.

Il était décidément difficile pour elle de se contrôler. Elle aurait aimé lui parler plus gentiment, mais c'était comme si quelque chose au fond d'elle l'en empêchait.

« Et bien, d'abord, Remus m'a demandé de te rendre tes notes de cours. Elles ont été... disons, très instructives.

- Ah oui ? Tant mieux. Autre chose ? enchaîna-t-elle.

- Oui. Tu comptes faire quelque chose après les cours ? »

Lily fut déconcertée par cette question pour le moins inattendue. Elle rêvait ou James Potter semblait lui demander de sortir avec lui ? Son cœur accéléra la cadence à cette pensée. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle s'imagina lui répondre qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu. Alors, il lui proposerait de se retrouver rien que tous les deux et, de fil en aiguille, ils se rapprocheraient l'un de l'autre et finiraient par s'embrasser. Cela marquerait le début de leur relation. A peine commençait-elle à visualiser l'évolution de cette relation – ils auraient emménagé ensemble, se seraient mariés, auraient eu des enfants – que sa raison reprit le dessus. Cette question ne signifiait rien d'autre que ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne fallait pas inventer des sous-entendus où il n'y en avait pas. James faisait simplement preuve de _politesse_.

Légèrement énervée contre elle-même d'avoir sauté à des conclusions improbables, Lily décida de répondre comme à son habitude : brièvement et d'un ton cassant.

« Aller travailler à la bibliothèque très certainement.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure. »

James se pencha alors vers elle, toujours souriant, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers la porte de la Salle Commune vide.

L'esprit de Lily s'emballa.

« Attends ! » s'exclama-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

Il se retourna, étonné. Lily n'arrivait plus à penser. C'était le flou total dans sa tête. Elle s'avança vers lui, prit son courage à deux mains et céda à sa pulsion : elle l'embrassa. Enfin, après tout ces mois d'attente, elle put enfin soulager sa frustration. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui et plaça ses bras autour de son cou. Elle sentit James répondre à son baiser et placer les mains sur sa taille. Puis il se séparèrent légèrement, haletants. Toujours l'un contre l'autre, Lily poussa un soupir alors que James lui murmurait :

« Au fait, je suis ravi que tu admettes enfin que je te plaise, Lily. »

La jeune fille sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Elle était heureuse mais il manquait quelque chose pour que son bonheur soit à son comble. Elle entreprit alors d'y remédier.

Elle releva la tête et regarda James dans les yeux.

« Pose ta question, souffla-t-elle.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il, déconcerté.

- Cette question que tu n'as cessé de me poser presque quotidiennement pendant deux ans.

- Ah, cette question-_là_ ? confirma-t-il en retrouvant son sourire.

- Oui ! »

Elle piaffait d'impatience tandis que lui semblait prendre son temps rien que pour l'embêter. Et cela fonctionnait parfaitement. Elle s'apprêtait à lui en faire la remarque lorsqu'il prit enfin son inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi, Lily Evans ?

- Oui, James Potter. » répondit-elle en riant.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, James osa émettre une suggestion :

« Et si on allait manger maintenant ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Vite ou on va arriver en retard en cours sinon ! » le pressa-t-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Lily Evans restait Lily Evans en fin de compte.

* * *

La bibliothèque était relativement vide et éclairée par la faible lueur des bougies. Il était à peine 17h et la nuit de janvier était déjà tombée. Derrière son bureau, Mrs Pince veillait au respect du silence de son regard perçant et scrutait tour à tour chacun des trois élèves présents, prête à bondir au moindre bruit dépassant le seuil de décibels autorisés.

Lily posa le plus silencieusement possible son sac sur la table et sortit ses affaires avant de s'asseoir. Elle sortait d'une séance intense d'embrassades avec James. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas lâchés de la journée sous les yeux attendris de leurs amis et les remarques douteuses de Sirius. En y repensant, elle avait encore les joues en feu.

Cependant, Lily se raisonna. Elle devait vider à tout prix son esprit afin de pouvoir travailler. Elle avait décidé de profiter de l'entraînement de Quidditch de James pour faire ses devoirs. C'était la solution la plus avisée. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas sans cesse déconcentrée par son nouvel amoureux et elle serait toute à lui une fois leurs obligations respectives accomplies.

Elle prit une inspiration avant de commencer la métamorphose. Elle devait faire une recherche précise sur la manière de transformer un homme en fauteuil blanc tout simple avec un coussin bleu marine uni. Le professeur McGonagall avait insisté pour que tout le déroulement de la métamorphose, du début à la fin, soit explicitement décrit avec force de détails. Lily jugea qu'un détour par ses notes de cours était nécessaire avant d'aller écumer tous les livres traitant du sujet. En général, une bonne partie du travail était déjà mâché par le professeur et cela arrangeait Lily. Elle pourrait rentabiliser son temps et peut-être même commencer le devoir de potions pour lundi prochain, une fois celui de métamorphose et celui d'enchantements terminés bien sûr.

Lily farfouilla dans ses affaires avant de trouver ses notes de la veille. Motivée, elle se plongea dans sa lecture du cours sur la métamorphose humaine mais s'arrêta dix minutes plus tard. Il y avait un problème dans ses notes et pas des moindres. Comment se faisait-il qu'un texte rendant hommage à la beauté physique de son petit ami était écrit à la place d'un cours basique sur la métamorphose humaine ? Il devait y avoir une erreur. Elle ne savait pas quelle erreur au juste, mais elle était sûre qu'il y en avait une. Aucune autre explication n'était possible. A moins qu'elle ne soit devenue folle. Ou alors son cerveau s'était mis à dérailler. Une mauvaise réaction chimique peut-être. De la drogue disséminée dans son déjeuner. Un sort jeté par un élève facétieux. De nombreuses hypothèses pouvaient être émise à ce sujet. Pourtant, la raison de Lily restait la plus forte et les rejetait toutes. Manifestement, elle avait bel et bien écrit ce texte et ce dessin assez réaliste qui suivait semblait avoir été tracé de sa plume. Mais pourtant, elle était convaincue de n'avoir absolument rien à voir avec cette farce. Oui, certes, ce qui était écrit témoignait des pensées les plus secrètes de Lily, mais elle ne les avait pas rédigées. Elle n'était pas stupide au point de laisser de telles preuves accablantes de ce côté typiquement féminin consistant à baver – littéralement – sur un quelconque spécimen du sexe opposé et dont elle aussi était dotée – malheureusement ou heureusement. D'ailleurs, la veille, elle avait testé sa toute nouvelle plume, cette fameuse Plume à Papote qui prenait des notes toutes seules.

L'esprit de Lily s'éclaira soudainement. Sa nouvelle plume ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser ? Cette Plume à Papote était très certainement connectée à son esprit et au lieu de prendre en note tout ce que disait le professeur McGonagall, elle retranscrivait les pensées de Lily. Oui, enfin, en les déformant tout de même. Jamais Lily n'aurait parlé de la directrice adjointe en la désignant comme une « vieille chouette », même dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Mais... si ses cours de métamorphose avaient été remplacés par les rêveries de Lily, ses autres cours aussi devaient être touchés par cette amplification des pensées de la préfète-en-chef. Elle saisit brutalement le reste de ses cours et se mit à les parcourir un par un, ignorant le regard de réprimande de Mrs Pince. La réalité était pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Dans ce qui était censé être un cours d'enchantements, la Plume à Papote avait sacré James Potter le plus bel homme de la planète. Lily émit de sacrées réserves sur cette affirmation. Non pas que James n'avait pas le physique pour prétendre à ce titre – bien au contraire –, mais Lily se devait d'admettre avec fairplay que d'autres hommes très séduisants se trouvaient dans la compétition.

D'ailleurs, à propos de James Potter, un doute se glissa insidieusement en Lily. Elle avait prêté ses notes à Remus la veille. Remus avait donc dû les lire. La honte la submergea jusqu'à ce qu'un autre détail lui revienne à l'esprit. Ce matin, ce n'était pas Remus qui était venu lui rendre ses notes, mais James. Ce dernier lui avait même avoué qu'il les avait trouvées _très instructives_.

« Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle à mi-voix.

Après quelques minutes de stupeur, elle se leva de sa chaise et rangea ses affaires dans son sac, sans faire attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement face à cette révélation. Alors son esprit fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, se concentrer sur un point de vue plus objectif de cette affaire. Au diable James Potter, elle devait d'abord aller prévenir le professeur McGonagall.

* * *

James était rentré fourbu de son entraînement de Quidditch. Voyant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant que Lily ne revienne de la bibliothèque, il avait décidé de prendre une douche et de se faire beau pour sa dulcinée.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il patientait dans la salle commune, fraîchement rasé et légèrement parfumé. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Lily était toujours très ponctuelle, il avait eu le loisir de le remarquer ces six dernières années : elle n'était jamais arrivée en retard en cours.

Il s'était d'abord dit qu'elle tenait absolument à finir de rédiger un devoir et qu'elle ne tarderait pas. Puis, il avait pensé qu'elle était tellement plongée dans ses recherches qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure mais qu'elle le rejoindrait bientôt. Maintenant, il ne savait plus quelle excuse inventer, d'autant plus que son ventre commençait à réclamer son dû. Il était l'heure de dîner et tous les élèves, y compris ses amis, s'étaient rendus dans la Grande Salle. James avait préféré attendre Lily. De toute façon, si elle ne revenait qu'après l'heure du dîner, ils pourraient toujours aller faire un tour aux cuisines.

Alors que James songeait à partir à la recherche de Lily, celle-ci entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers son dortoir, sans un regard dans sa direction.

« Lily, » l'appela-t-il en se levant.

Elle se retourna, légèrement hésitante. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'apprêta à l'embrasser mais elle se recula brusquement. James se figea. Mille questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Qu'avait-elle ? Pourquoi le repoussait-elle ? S'était-il passé quelque chose ? Avait-elle changé d'avis et ne l'aimait-elle plus ? Il voulut lui demander mais les mots n'arrivaient plus à s'arranger de façon cohérente lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Il croisa son regard brillant. Elle prit une inspiration avant de chuchoter d'une voix déterminée :

« James, as-tu lu mes notes de cours hier ? »

Voilà d'où venait le problème. James soupira. Que répondre à cette question ? Il était hors de question de nier, ce serait lui manquer totalement de respect et la dénigrer. L'honnêteté s'imposait.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Lily. Je t'aime, tu le sais bien. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner pour s'éloigner. James la retint. Elle ne se débattit pas, ni ne tenta de se défaire de sa poigne.

« Oui, j'ai lu tes notes et tu sais, je ne le regrette pas. Il est vrai qu'en les lisant, j'ai violé ton intimité, mais sache que ce n'était pas absolument pas prémédité. Un cours de métamorphose qui se transforme en déclaration d'amour, avoue que ce n'est pas commun. Néanmoins, je suis content de l'avoir fait. J'ai cru que jamais tu ne me verrais autrement que comme « cet idiot de Potter » qui passait son temps à torturer Rogue. Si tu savais à quel point cette révélation m'a redonné espoir. Ce matin, j'ai décidé de faire à nouveau ce pas que j'ai fait tellement souvent ces deux dernières années, à chaque fois en me heurtant à un mur. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me sautes dessus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Un coup de folie, sans doute, éluda-t-elle.

- Alors merci pour ce coup de folie. Tu ne m'en veux plus ? » s'enquit-il en faisant sa fameuse tête de chien battu.

Elle secoua la tête. James la prit dans ses bras, content que tout ce soit arrangé aussi facilement. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Lily ne propose d'une toute petite voix :

« Et si on allait manger ? Parce que j'ai drôlement faim. »

James acquiesça. Il prit la main de sa petite amie et ils sortirent de la salle commune. Alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la Grande Salle, une question vint à l'esprit du jeune homme.

« Au fait, c'était à cause de ça que tu étais en retard ?

- Non. J'avais quelque chose d'important à dire au professeur McGonagall et j'en ai profité pour me débarrasser d'une épine dans le pied, mais c'est arrangé maintenant. »

* * *

Dès le lendemain, la note suivante fut affichée dans toutes les salles communes :

_L'utilisation des Plumes à Papote est désormais interdite sous peine de retenue._

_Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe_

_

* * *

_

Voilà, j'espère que ce One-Shot vous a plu. Si oui, laissez une petite review, ça vous prend 30 secondes, ça fait plaisir et ça ne mange pas de pain._  
_


End file.
